


Enfoque macro

by lasobrina



Series: Fíjate en lo que fotografían [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fotos, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tensión Sexual No Resuelta, Tensión romántica sí resuelta, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si quieres saber qué es lo que alguien teme perder, fíjate en lo que fotografía" (Anónimo)</p>
<p>A primera vista, las fotos del teléfono de Sherlock no significan nada. Cuando se mira por segunda vez, lo significan todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfoque macro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Macro Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902635) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Secuela directa de "A través de otro objetivo". Probablemente sea mejor leer ése primero.

Sherlock estaba a punto de poner una bandeja con muestras de piel en el microondas cuando sonó el móvil. Un mensaje con foto, de John. Los datos que había pedido, una foto de primer plano del pelo de Lestrade. Por fin. Le dio un toquecito con el dedo a la miniatura de la imagen para verla en pantalla completa.

Tal y como suponía: la iluminación amarillenta del pub hacía que el cabello de Lestrade pareciera más rubio que gris, lo que quería decir que cualquier testigo de inteligencia normal y habilidades de observación dentro de la media podría haber dado fácilmente una descripción errónea de un sospechoso. El ex-suegro de pelo canoso, entonces. Lanzó un texto a John.

_Sí que has tardado. -SH_

_Ha habido complicaciones. Te lo cuento cuando llegue a casa._

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo. Se podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión confusa de Lestrade - el hombre estaba confuso siempre, la verdad, era como un estado perpetuo en él - y representó mentalmente los posibles escenarios posteriores. Lestrade distrayendo a John con preguntas inútiles acerca de sus motivos, como si fuera una técnica pasable de interrogación. Lestrade robándole el teléfono, y después volviendo a la conversación sobre fútbol, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras borraba la foto. Lestrade jugando a quitárselo hasta tener la oportunidad de borrarla. Sherlock sabría cuál había sido según John entrara por la puerta. Escribió otro texto.

_¿Cuándo vienes a casa? -SH_

Una pausa breve.

_Ahora mismo._

Sherlock sonrió y se puso de pie, tirando del botón de su chaqueta. El pub estaba sólo a unas pocas manzanas del 221b de Baker Street, así que tenía aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que John volviera a casa. Cubrió las muestras de piel con papel transparente y metió la bandeja en el frigorífico, dudó un poco y después sacó una bandeja más pequeña con muestras de moho con las que básicamente ya había terminado. No quería que pareciera que había estado limpiando _demasiado_. Rellenó el hervidor de agua y lo puso al fuego, luego volvió corriendo al cuarto de estar y se lanzó hacia su silla, justo cuando una llave daba vueltas en la cerradura de abajo. Sherlock alineó los dedos bajo la barbilla y fijó la mirada en la puerta al tiempo que se abría para dejar entrar a un John Watson bastante _contento_.

Cuando se miraron, la cara de John se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia y alegre que inmediatamente hizo desaparecer. Por el ángulo en que sobresalía la camiseta interior de John, lo del incidente del teléfono definitivamente había sido Lestrade jugando a quitárselo. Se había caído algo de cerveza y le había mojado el puño de una manga. Traía la cartera significativamente más delgada, bien porque se habían bebido varias pintas, bien porque John había perdido una apuesta durante el partido.

John apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo y a la derecha. Incómodo. Decidiendo si hacer algo o no. ¿Preparándose para mentir, quizá? Sherlock esperó. En la cocina, saltó el botón del hervidor, pero lo ignoró.

-¿Puedo ver tu teléfono? -preguntó John finalmente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia la línea que dibujaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de John.

-¿Pará que necesitas mi teléfono? Tienes el tuyo propio.

John desvió la mirada otra vez, y su cara mostró lo que Sherlock había etiquetado como su "sonrisa enfadada": en parte mueca, en parte risa, y en parte gruñido. Cerró la puerta tras él y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación con pasos largos.

-Tú me has pedido el teléfono docenas de veces y yo te lo he dado sin dudarlo. Por favor, ¿me dejas verlo?

Tasa cardíaca elevada. Se humedecía los labios. Apretaba y relajaba el puño. Contacto ocular indirecto. La respuesta le interesaba muchísimo, era importante por algo.

Sherlock sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo tendió sin más discusión.

El rostro de John se relajó levemente, aliviado, aunque el nerviosismo permaneció en la tirantez de la piel alrededor de los ojos. Sherlock observó la mano de John mientras pulsaba algunas teclas. Pasó el dedo para desbloquearlo, luego la contraseña, la carpeta con aplicaciones para fotos, álbum de fotos.

¿Álbum de fotos?

John pasó las imágenes despacio, tomándose algunos segundos para considerar cada una de ellas. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete fotos, y luego dejó caer la mano con el teléfono colgando de ella sin fuerza. Toda la tensión se evaporó de su cara, y la reemplazó una expresión que Sherlock no pudo nombrar con precisión. ¿Resignada? ¿Triste? Repasó mentalmente las imágenes del teléfono, y se quedó paralizado. ¿ _Mal_?

-Puedo explicarlo -dijo con rigidez, pero John simplemente movió la cabeza y le devolvió el teléfono.

-¿Qué hay que explicar? No se parecen a nada. Pruebas para un caso, supongo.

No había reconocido de qué eran las fotos, entonces. Y eso hacía que John estuviera... ¿molesto? Así que esperaba otra cosa. Pero, ¿qué? Algo se le imflamó en el pecho, y Sherlock le echó una miradita a John a través de las pestañas. ¿Debería? El riesgo era... moderado. Si John y él no estaban en la misma onda, podría dismularlo como una oscura colección de datos en el caso improbable de que John dedujera la verdad de las fotos.

Los ojos de Sherlock se fijaron en las líneas tensas e insatisfechas de la boca de John, y no pudo desviar la mirada. Le dio la vuelta al teléfono y lo desbloqueó otra vez, y luego lo apretó contra la mano ligeramente temblorosa de John.

-Mira otra vez -dijo.

-Sherlock, yo no...

-La primera foto es la del pelo de Lestrade. Esa la ya conoces. Sáltatela.

John suspiró, pero deslizó el dedo hacia la derecha y sacó la siguiente foto.

-Vale. Un mogollón borroso y ya.

Sherlock reprodujo en su mente los detalles de la foto y luego miró hacia otro lado, respirando profundamente para prepararse.

-Es la piel del dorso de tu mano. El borrón oscuro del lado derecho de la foto es tu pistola. La estabas limpiando.

El temblor de la mano de John se detuvo. Pasó a la siguiente imagen.

-¿Y ésta?

-Tu pelo, después de que llegaras a casa el martes pasado.

John asintió ligeramente.

-Había estado lloviendo.

-Sí.

Otra foto. John elevó la mirada, esperando la explicación.

-Tu jersey. El de nuestro primer caso.

John dudó, se lamió los labios y pasó a otra foto. Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior. El puro sentimiento, rayando en la obsesión, le resultaría obvio incluso a John. ¿Demasiado revelador? Titubeó, y esperó a ver si John lo descubría por sí mismo.

John soltó una pequeña risa, y Sherlock se tensó.

-¿Son mis... pestañas? -preguntó John, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Sherlock se balanceó sobre los talones, y abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar. Hizo un sonido afirmativo.

-El azul de la esquina de abajo es tu iris.

-¿Cómo has conseguido estas fotos sin que me entere?

-He desactivado el sonido de la cámara. Siempre piensas que estoy escribiendo mensajes. Bastante fácil.

Sherlock apretó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana mientras John pasaba a la siguiente foto. La que acabaría con todo, probablemente. De lo más trasparente. Más allá de los meros sentimientos, y tan más allá de la amistad como para resultar incómodo incluso para el más abierto de los compañeros de piso. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de John al hacer éste la conexión.

A Sherlock se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones. Le estaba implosionando el pecho, o explotándole, o haciéndosele pedazos.

En un movimiento frenético, Sherlock pasó por encima de la silla y fue directo hacia la puerta, arrebatándole a John el móvil de las manos por el camino. La foto del labio inferior de John aún iluminaba, rosa y brillante, la pantalla.

La voz de Sherlock fue afilada y fría.

-Bueno, no espero que comprendas mis métodos de recogida de datos. Después de todo, casi no...

Sintió el tirón de la mano de John en la suya. Se giró bruscamente, con toda la intención de liberarse y soltar algún comentario hiriente, pero los dedos de John se apretaron alrededor de los suyos. Se miraron. No se podía mover.

Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, John sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo y lo apretó contra la mano que sujetaba, haciendo que Sherlock doblara los dedos para sostenerlo.

-Mira -dijo, con voz áspera y grave.

Sherlock dudó, y sintió la tapa suave sobre la palma y la persistente calidez de los dedos de John. Giró varias veces el teléfono en la mano, con la mente funcionando a toda velocidad.

Lo desbloqueó y abrió el álbum de fotos.

La primera era del cabello de Lestrade, como esperaba. La pasó según apareció. Irrelevante.

La segunda era un primer plano de su cara, con una mancha de salsa pesto en una mejilla. Se vio a sí mismo y recordó la sensación de la albahaca y el aceite de oliva llenándole la nariz.

La tercera era él con la leche, la semana anterior. La condensación le había mojado la mano mientras levantaba la jarra para que John la viera. (No era de la clase que tenía que ser, pero no podía permitir que John se acostumbrara a tales lujos, viniendo de él).

La cuarta era de la noche del documental de las abejas. _Idiotas._

La quinta era él tocando el violín. _Hmmm_

La sexta: enfurruñado. La séptima: jugueteando con la pistola.

Su índice de calcetines. En el parque. Acariciando a un perro. Frente al miscroscopio. Abrazando a la señora Hudson. 

Luego, la foto de esa noche. La noche del whiskey de sabor cálido y a humo, y con las rodillas de ambos rozándose de una forma que no debería haber importado pero que sí importó, y mucho, de una manera tortuosa y perfecta. Había notado la piel híper-sensible esa noche, y cada pequeña sensación había sido absolutamente nueva y eléctrica. El recuerdo de su propia lengua alrededor de un dedo, persiguiendo el sabor del licor y siguiendo las huellas dactilares, deseando que fueran otra cosa, deseando que...

Una respiración temblorosa hizo que su atención regresara a John, cuyas mejillas ruborizadas hacían juego con el corazón que latía fuertemente bajo la piel de Sherlock. John dio un paso hacia adelante con indecisión.

-Al principio ni siquiera me di cuenta -dijo, con voz tensa e irregular, forzando las palabras para que salieran-. No fue hasta que a Greg le dio por pasar las fotos y vi lo que él debía de estar viendo... Dios. Todo el mundo tiene el teléfono lleno de fotos de sus amigos, sus mascotas, sus críos, sus parejas.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza. John tenía razón, Lestrade tenía razón, era dolorosamente _obvio_. Le había gustado _tanto_ desde siempre estar junto a él, pero había pensado que lo se lo guardaría para sí mismo. Unas pocas fotos y todo se había descubierto.

-Y tú teléfono. El tuyo está lleno de... -la voz de Sherlock se fue apagando. No podía decirlo.

Así que John lo dijo por él.

-De ti.

John dejó que las palabras se asentaran en el aire durante un instante. Que cambiasen todo. Y luego:

-Y el tuyo...

Sherlock tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a enfrentarse a la mirada de John.

-De ti. Siempre has sido tú, John Watson.

John inhaló bruscamente a través de la nariz, apretó los labios y parpadeó una, otra, y otra vez. Una sobrecarga de adrenalina recorrió a Sherlock de arriba a abajo. El estómago se le dio la vuelta, y la mano le tembló mientras guardaba de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Con la otra mano sostuvo el teléfono de John, con toda sus malditas y preciosas pruebas, y por un momento no pudo soportar tener que devolvérselo. Quería ver las fotos otra vez, enviárselas a sí mismo, pasar el dedo por la pantalla de nuevo y descubrir cien veces más la verdad: que era _querido_.

Pero se lo alargó a John de todas formas. Entregándoselo en silencio.

John rodeó el teléfono con la palma de la mano y dobló los dedos sobre la mano que Sherlock le ofrecía. Los labios de Sherlock se estiraron hacia un lado.

-Entonces, bueno. Eso está... bien.

John se lamió los labios, y una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia la boca de Sherlock antes de volver a sus ojos.

-Sí. Bien.


End file.
